Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-294716 discloses a technology for detecting a defect in the installation site of turbine blades in which, an echography probe is installed to a turbine blade mounted on a turbine rotor, the installation site of the turbine blades is inspected using the echography probe, and when no defect is detected by the echography, part of the turbine blades are removed from the turbine rotor to perform a magnetic particle inspection or a liquid penetrant inspection having a lower defect detection limit than the echography.
Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 59(1984)-98325 discloses a technology for accurately measuring the vibration of turbine rotor blades in which, the vibration of turbine blades mounted on the wheel of a turbine rotor is detected by a distortion detector provided to the turbine rotor blade, a signal of the vibration of the turbine rotor blades detected by the distortion detector is FM-converted and transmitted from a transmitter provided to the wheel of the turbine rotor, and is received by a receiver provided to a stationary body of the turbine facing the transmitter.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7(1995)-280773 discloses a technology for detecting a crack in the surface of an air separator, which is a rotating member, by an eddy current sensor installed to a torque tube housing of a combustion turbine engine using a supporting/positioning means.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-294716
Patent document 2: Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 59(1984)-98325
Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 7(1995)-280773